Children of the Gems
by LuckyNumber13Girl
Summary: Four children discover they have gem powers. an evil gem wizard, Darkwort, is out to destroy the enchanted forest.  really terrible at summaries, please read and review, i love reading critique from fans to flames


Sophie was fighting with Zach. Again. "Give it back!" Sophie yelled.

Zach was holding her pendant high above her head. "Beg for it! Beg like the ugly mutt you are!" he teased.

The children around them started chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"Give it! NOW!" Sophie screamed, hysterical now.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" the children around them chanted, much louder now.

Then another sound penetrated through the sounds of Sophie screaming, Zach teasing, the kids chanting. _Click. Click. Click. _Each click was a sound that every child there knew too well. Each click seemed to silence the children, like it emitted a wave of fear every time it sounded. The horrible clicking brought Miss Dracanea the cruel, terrible owner of the boarding school/ orphanage. "And what is the problem here." she purred, her voice dangerously calm. It wasn't a question. It was an order. Neither child answered. To answer would practically be suicide.

"Oh, the pendant again isn't it. " She said, her voice cool, but there was a hint of excitement in her voice, like she couldn't wait to punish them, like she had been waiting forever to do this. This wasn't a question either.

She snatched the pendant from between Zach's fingers with her two inch, blood red talons. The older kids at the terrible place said that she painted them with the blood of the kids that answered the question. The "Is there a problem here?" question.

"Sophie, I've tol- oooooppps!" she said. When she said the "ooops" she dropped the pendant onto the cold, hard, unforgiving cement sidewalk. Her 'ooops" was full of so much sarcasm, so much joy. Of course the pendant shattered. Just as Miss Dracanea had planned. That pendant had meant so much to Sophie. It had meant everything.

Sophie was a baby again, the pendant around her neck when she was found on the steps of the orphanage, her tiny chubby baby fingers wrapped around it. She was two, screaming when Miss Dracanea tried to take it from her. She was five, crying when Zach tried to take it for the first time, and that was when shy little Prairie had stood up for her, wiped her tears away. She was eight, when Social Services had to come because Sophie punched Miss Dracanea in the face repeatedly, screaming her head off when she tried to take it again. Miss Dracanea had gotten so angry she locked Sophie with no food, water, or any intention to let her out. Brave Colin had finally told kindly Mrs. Fontaine across the field when he was playing outside, and he told her Sophie had been in there for two days. Mrs. Fontaine asked if Sophie had had anything since she was in there and Colin said no. Mrs. Fontaine had called Social Services. She was ten after slapping Zach when he tried to take the pendant. She was twelve, seeing the pendant shatter into countless tiny pieces. The pendant had been a little glass globe full of a clear liquid and tiny amethysts on a gold chain. Sophie let out a long tortured scream. It was the most terrible sound in the world, and seemed to last forever.

Then she scooped up the pieces of the pendant, not caring that the glass cut her hands, and did the unthinkable. She chose a huge shard, stood on tiptoe, and drove it into Miss Dracanea's face, screaming insults. "WHAT? WHY DOES IT HURT SO BAD? DID I HIT A WART? OH I WOULD HAVE BECAUSE YOUR STUPID UGLY FACE IS COVERED IN THEM!(Here Miss Dracanea slapped Sophie in the face but she was on a roll) YOU STUPID UGLY FREAK! I HATE YOU! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! YOU IDIOTIC FILTHY HORRIBLE LYING STEALING DISGUSTING CRUEL MEAN FREAK! YOU- "Sophie would have said more, but then the gate burst open, and framed in the gate was Mrs. Fontaine.

She was wearing a pink dress, a little sweater covering her arms, and her gray hair was coming out of its bun, flyaway under a hat with a plastic pink daisy on it. Her normally dimpled, rosy cheeks were flushed with rage, and her usually cheerful smile was replaced with a look of pure anger. Her twinkling, bright blue eyes were glaring at Miss Dracanea with a look of pure hate. A smudge of dirt was on her wrinkled cheek. She also wore old pink rubber garden gloves, and in one hand there was a dirty, pink, flowered metal bucket with a trowel, seed packets, and a matching flowered pink watering can jammed in sideways. A basket full of flowers was on her arm. "Excuse me. I'd like to rescue- erm … ah "adopt" some children. "She said, a smirk briefly crossing h Prairie grabbed Sophie's hand, her eyes shining with excitement. Colin, diplomatic and calm as always, stepped out from the crowd. "Hello Mrs. Fontaine," he said holding out his hand. She looked puzzled for a second, but smiled and took it, shaking it warmly.

"I give you my deepest apologizes for the little scene. Welcome to Dracanea's place for misguided children. "He continued.

"Thank you, Colin. " Mrs. Fontaine said. "Well, take me to your office!" she demanded to Miss Dracanea, her voice barely containing her rage.

"Ah, first let me deal with this little- ah child. " "Oh, I'll find you won't need to. She's one of the ones I want. "Mrs. Fontaine said, a look of triumph flickering on her face.

"Oh you don't want this one. She's a filthy, lying, stealing, mean, violent child. "Miss Dracanea said.

"I- "Sophie started to say, but Zach involuntarily put his hand over her mouth.

"She isn't. Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself?" Mrs. Fontaine said, smirking.

"Oh, you'll find she is the most terrible little brat. " Miss Dracanea said, blinking blood from the glass shard out of her eyes.

Mrs. Fontaine took a step closer. "Listen Miss high and mighty I just saw that whole incident play out. Dear little Sophie (Here Miss Dracanea rolled her eyes.) has a red mark in the shape of your hand on her face. That qualifies as physical abuse and you are already are on probation from the Great Cellar Incident. You could get fired, fined, jailed, sued, and a whole lot of other things. I want to adopt four children. Sophie WILL be one of them. "

"No. "Miss Dracanea said. "She is filth," she persisted.

Mrs. Fontaine said," I AM adopting Sophie, Colin, the tall kid with his hand over Sophie's mouth, and that pretty little redhead over there," she said, pointing to Prairie, Colin, Zach, and Sophie each in turn.

Prairie squealed with excitement.

"Fine. Take them. You'll regret it. "Said Miss Dracanea.

"Send them to pack. Get their files and _give them to me._ I will accompany you. "Said Mrs. Fontaine.

Sophie, Colin, Prairie, and Zach headed toward the building. Colin and Zach sprinted, but Sophie and Prairie walked together.

"I'm so excited about being adopted. But I'm kinda sad, too. "Said Prairie.

"Why? Don't tell me you'll miss the old witch or I'll have to call the nearest mental hospital." Sophie joked.

"No. It's just Colin and I will be siblings, and it'll be awkward since, you know, I ..."

"Like him. I know. I feel the same way about Zach. "

"Maybe you can talk to Mrs. Fontaine about that," she continued.

"Why don't you?" Prairie said.

"Race you!" Sophie said and sprinted off, chocolate brown curls flying behind her. Prairie raced after her.

Zach was buzzing around his room, throwing things into a bag. "I can't wait!" he yelled, so excited he could barely contain himself. Colin was flopped on his cot, waiting for Zach to finish. "Anyway you think the old witch will give Mrs. Fontaine the real files? We've been trying to get those for years!"

"I don't know. It seems like Miss Dracanea is actually kind of scared of her," Colin said.

"Yeah. She's the pink, flowery old gardening grandma of doom!" Zach joked.

"Well, you remember when she locked Sophie in the cellar for two days so I told Mrs. Fontaine and she told the authorities? She actually went to court for that. She almost got fired but she bribed some greasy old lawyer, I think. Since Miss Dracanea slapped Sophie, and all the kids saw, along with one adult, and since Sophie has a mark on her face, Mrs. Fontaine could get her in legal trouble," Colin explained.

"Done!" Zach said.

"Finally!" Colin replied.

"Let's go already. I bet the girls are already done," Zach said.

So the two sprinted off.

Meanwhile, In Mrs. Dracanea's office:

"You have to give me those files. I don't care if you think my soon to be children shouldn't see them. It's my decision anyway," Mrs. Fontaine said.

"Fine. I'm not helping you carry them," Mrs. Dracanea said.

Mrs. Fontaine thought that that was a puzzling remark, and she soon found out why. Mrs. Dracanea pulled out several drawers from her file cabinets. She took several manila folders out of two of them, and then another drawer had a few boxes in it. "These are all Sophie's "she said coldly.

She did the same with the three other children's, and all of them had about the same amount of information and boxes. "Here," she said.

"I'll sign the papers now, "Mrs. Fontaine said.

So she filled out all of the personal information needed, and the two very different women signed the papers Esmeralda Dracanea and Blossom Fontaine whenever needed. Mrs. Fontaine took a copy of the adoption papers, and the huge stack of manila envelopes and boxes out the door.

Sophie, Zach, Prairie, and Colin were already outside the door, waiting for Mrs. Fontaine to come out.

"Hello Mrs. Fontaine. Can I take some of those for you?" Colin asked politely.

Mrs. Fontaine peered out from behind the huge stack and said, "Of course. Why don't you each take your files?"

The four children each took their stack of files and boxes.

"I can't believe we have so much stuff!" Zach exclaimed.

"What I can't believe is she hid so much from us!" Sophie exclaimed.

"Thank you very much for adopting us Mrs. Fontaine," Colin said.

"Stop calling me Mrs. Fontaine!" she said. "It sounds so formal, and I am not an acquaintance. I adopted you. But I am much too old to be called Mom, and I don't think we are actually related, and since you are all eleven or twelve, I think we should let past relationships continue," she said.

Prairie blushed and Mrs. Fontaine said ," Only if there were any,"

"But what should we call you?" Zach asked.

"How about Mama Blossom? " Mrs. Fontaine suggested.

"Mama Blossom it is," said Colin with a smile.

"Let's get going. You should get moved into your new home," said Mama Blossom/Mrs. Fontaine.

After all five had walked to Mama Blossom's she said," What do you want to do first? It's only one o clock,"

"If its okay with you guys, I think we should get moved in then look at the files," Prairie suggested shyly.

"That would be a wonderful idea," Mama Blossom said.

She showed the four kids their rooms. "I hope you don't mind sharing. Girls on the left, boys on the right!" she said cheerfully. The four kids were anxious to take a look at the highly secret files, so they put everything away super quickly.

When they all had finally moved in, Sophie, Zach, Prairie, and Colin rushed into the kitchen and asked Mama Blossom if they could look at the files.

"Of course. Lets read them out loud, one at a time. I'll pick a number between one and ten and whoever is closest goes first, second closest second, and so on.

"What's your guess?" she asked Sophie.

"Seven," Sophie said.

"And what's yours?" she asked Colin.

"Nine," Colin said.

"And yours is?" she asked Zach.

"Five," said Zach.

"What's yours?" she asked Prairie.

"One," Prairie said quietly.

"My number was six, so Zach will go first, then Sophie, then Colin, and finally Prairie,"

Mama Blossom opened Zach's first manila folder. "Oh, this is pointless! This part is just all the mistakes Zach has made!"

"Here is the actual information!" she concluded. "First his picture," Zach's photo was taken recently, and showed his short blond hair, his blue eyes, his tall stature, and cocky grin.

"The rest of the file you can read yourself," she said.

The file went something like this:

**Name: Zach Devoli**

**Birth date: March 14****th**** 1999**

**Mother: Tina Devoli, actress**

**Father: Unknown**

**Additional information: Zach is a troublemaker. He is constantly fighting and is doubted to ever be adopted. **

**Grades: Math: B Reading: D Science: B**

**PE A Social Studies: D**

Then the rest of the file had a bunch of boring stuff like when he was found and ancient report cards.

Mama Blossom opened the box. Inside was a blue silk blanket, some expensive looking baby clothes, a pacifier with an emerald in it, a baby bottle, and most shockingly, a stuffed dog. The dog had a faded blue ribbon around its neck. Zach scooped the dog with surprising tenderness, and then wrapped it in the silky blue blanket. "I remember this. I had it when I was two… then she took it when she found me…." he trailed off. "Anyway. I'll take this to my room," he sprinted off.

After Zach came back, it was time to read Sophie's file. Mama Blossom took out the boring stuff. She showed everyone Sophie's picture. It showed her long, loose chocolate brown curls, huge purple eyes, small stature, and rebellious look. Sophie's file read:

**Name: Sophie Montgomery**

**Birth date: February 13****th**** 1999**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Father: Unknown**

**Additional Information: Indescribably terrible**

**Grades: Reading A Math B Science B**

**PE C Social Studies: A**

Mama Blossom opened the box, and inside was a hand knit purple blanket, a really expensive looking rattle with semiprecious gems set into it, a bottle, and a stuffed owl. "I remember this! She took it from me and I started crying but she never gave it back!" Sophie said. At the bottom of the box was a silver pocket watch. Sophie picked it up and fiddled with it for a second, and it started ticking. Sophie stuck it carefully her pocket, scooped up the owl and the blanket and ran to her room. She sprinted back and said "Colin's turn,"

Mama Blossom opened his file and flicked through it, taking boring stuff out.

His file read:

**Name: Colin Sanchez **

**Birth Date: September 4****th****, 1998**

**Mother: Unknown**

**Father: Tyler Sanchez**

**Addition Information: He is a model student, but very brave. Ugh.**

**Grades: Math A Reading A PE A Social Studies: B Science A **

His picture showed his tall, slender build, blond hair that came to his eyebrows, glittering brown eyes, and charming smile. Inside the box was a bottle, red fleece blanket, a plastic pacifier, and a stuffed bear. Without a word, he scooped up the bear and blanket and ran to his room, his eyes full of tears he tried to hide.

After he came back, Mama Blossom said " Well, Prairie's turn. "

Her picture showed her long red hair in ringlets, sparkling big green eyes, rosy cheeks, smattering of freckles, and tiny stature. Her file read

**Name: Prairie Celene**

**Birth Date: May 1****st****, 1999**

**Mother: Diana Celene**

**Father: Jacob Celene**

**Additional Information: Quiet. Sweet. Perfect. In other words, repulsive. **

**Grades: As in everything. **

Inside her box was a small, soft yellow and blue quilt, bottle, a stuffed rabbit, and a simple gold heart shaped locket a tiny amber stone was set deeply into the gold, and the locket opened only with a tiny key attached to the chain. Prairie scooped up the blanket and rabbit, slipped on the locket, and raced to her room.

When she came back Mama Blossom said," How about I give you four a tour of my little house? You came in here so fast you have no idea where anything is!"

The children agreed, and Mama Blossom began showing them around. First she showed the kitchen, a little red room that smelled of many different spices, each more interesting than the last. Then her bedroom, painted pink and decorated with vases of fresh flowers on every available surface. After that came the bathroom, which was a small blue room decorated with many different types of shells in glass jars.

Mama Blossom said, "How about we go outside? I have someone you might want to meet,"

The four children went outside, and she took them to a huge tree. Huge meaning forty feet in diameter and 6 stories high. Right off the ground was a large door.

Mama Blossom knocked on the door and after a few seconds it opened. But a person didn't open the door. Instead a human sized blue jay opened it. The bird had an air of great power and importance. He said, "Greetings, heroes. I have long awaited you,"

Chapter Two

For once even Zach was at a loss for words. And that's saying something. Mama Blossom started to introduce them to the blue jay, but he interrupted. "My dear, I know who they are. I was the one who foretold the prophecy, after all, " he said simply.

"Can you be so kind as to explain to the children who they really are? I am afraid that you can do it much better that I can," Mama Blossom told the huge bird.

"Of course Sapphire, but could you be a dear and get their guardians from their rooms, please?" the blue jay.

"Why do you call her Sapphire? Her name is Blossom," asked Zach.

"Because that is her gem power, Emerald," he explained calmly.

"My name's not emerald! What are you talking about?" he retorted.

Just then Mama Blossom came with all of the stuffed animals that had been in the boxes.

"Ahh, thank you Sapphire, " the blue jay said. Then he ushered them into the giant tree.

He walked inside the room, which was empty save four trunks. Then the blue jay opened the first one. For a second the room glowed with a strange purple light. Then he reached in and pulled out a beautiful dress made of different shades of purple, a dazzling necklace made of amethysts, elegant purple slippers, a glittering ring of gold with a large amethyst set into the precious metal, a shining bracelet made of amethysts strung on gold, and a gorgeous tiara of intertwining and swirling gold with dazzling amethysts set into the fine ribbon of gold.

Finally he drew from the chest a stunning golden scepter with an enormous amethyst at the top. "Sophie Montgomery, your true power is amethyst. This outfit, made especially for you, helps you channel your powers," he said.

"Can I put them on?" she asked, marveling at the beautiful dress.

"Of course," the blue jay replied.

Then the blue jay opened the second chest. The room glowed with a similar light, but this time it was green. The bird reached into the chest and removed magnificent green robe from the chest, a shining emerald necklace, magnificent green slippers, a bold ring of gold and emerald, a dazzling bracelet of emeralds strung on gold, and a kinglike crown of winding and twisting gold with emeralds set into the gold waves.

Finally, he drew from the chest a large gold scepter with a huge emerald set into the top.

"These are yours, Emerald," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I told you its Zach. But whatever." He took the clothes and ran.

After Zach came back, he opened the third chest. The room again glowed with a light, but this time it was blue.

He drew from the chest a deep blue robe, bright blue slippers, a dazzling necklace of lapis lazuli strung on silver, a silver ring with a lapis lazuli set into it, a bracelet of lapis lazuli stones, and a kinglike silver crown with lapis lazuli set in the swirling silver, and finally an enormous silver scepter with a huge lapis lazuli stone set into the top.

"Lapis Lazuli, these are for you," he said, holding them out to Colin.

"Thank you," Colin said politely, and went to change into the robes.

After he came back, the blue jay opened the final chest.

The room glowed again with the strange light, but this time it was a soft red. The bluebird pulled an reddish orange dress, a shining necklace of amber and gold, gorgeous orange slippers, a glittering gold necklace of amber stones strung on gold, a gold ring with an amber stone set into it, a bracelet of amber stones, a dazzling tiara of twisting and entwining gold with amber teardrops set into it, and finally a gold scepter with an enormous amber stone set into the top out of the chest. He handed these to Prairie.

"Prairie, your gem power is Amber. These are for you, hero," he said. Prairie gratefully took the fine clothes and ran off to a separate room to change.

After Prairie came back, the blue jay began to explain to them the prophecy.

"The prophecy says that four children born with special gem powers shall defeat the evil tyrant who is trying to take control of the forest. His name is Darkwort,"

"Wait a second. Darkwort? That sounds like some sort of evil herb," Zach said.

"Yes. His name _is_ Darkwort," the blue jay said testily.

"Anyway, you are the four children in the prophecy. You are supposed to defeat Darkwort. But the task is easier said than done. Darkwort has spies and dragon slaves," the blue jay explained.

"Also Darkwort has many secrets. I believe that if he takes a creature of the forest captive, he can turn it dark unless the creature or person is very strong willed, stubborn, and defiant,"

Everyone turned to Sophie.

"Awwwww, you think I'm defiant and stubborn! That is SO sweet!" she said.

"Since Darkwort has many dragon slaves, he could take one of you captive if you were left alone in the woods. So, when you were a baby, I froze members of different clans in the form of children's toys to guard you when you came of age," the blue jay said.

Then the large bird waved his wingtip over the stuffed animals that Mama Blossom had brought them. The stuffed animals seemed to vibrate for a second, and the air shimmered. All of the toys came to life instantly. The owl flew to Sophie's shoulder, the dog ran to Zach's feet, the bear cub waddled to Colin's side, but Prairie's bunny was intercepted before it could reach her. It was intercepted by a small white shape that shot from the basket on Mama Blossom's arm.

The small white shape turned out to be a tiny, blue eyed baby rabbit.

"Mopsy!" the baby rabbit yelled.

"Flopsy!" Prairie's bunny shouted.

"They're sisters," the blue jay explained quickly.

Prairie's bunny ran to her side, and "Flopsy" followed.

Zach bent down and scratched behind his dog's ears.

"What's your name?" he asked him.

To his surprise, the dog actually answered.

"My name is Rover and I am a member of the Dog clan, third son of the Dog leader," the puppy said.

"My name is Mopsy and I am the twin sister of Flopsy, and we are the first daughters of the Rabbit leader," Prairie's bunny rabbit explained.

"I am Bruin, the first and only son of the bear leader, " Colin's bear said proudly, puffing up his chest.

"And I am Athena, renamed for the goddess of wisdom, seventh daughter of the owl leader," Sophie's owl said proudly.

"Okay, who is Darkwort, anyway? Like, what does he look like and his background and stuff?" Zach asked.

"Darkwort is a small man with scrunched features and purple skin. He is quite ugly and very hard not to recognize. He used to be a gem child from Blossom's time, but he turned… evil. He wanted to become too powerful. When he turned sixteen, he wouldn't settle for co ruling the Enchanted Forest with the three other gem children. He wanted to become all powerful. He tried a spell, and it went terribly wrong. Something happened, and his gem power turned Dark," the blue jay explained.

"What was his gem power?" Sophie asked.

"It was Diamond," the blue jay explained.

"My personal theory is that he tried some sort of reversing spell on the other gem children to destroy their powers, and it backfired on him. He somehow still has powers similar to gem powers, though. I think his gem power is now…. Coal. Coal turns to diamond when put under extreme pressure and heat, and I think he accidentally turned his power to coal," the blue jay explained.

"I hate destroying things. Is it possible to turn him back?" Prairie asked quietly.

"I don't know. Possibly, but it would require many heat spells and high emotions at the same time to put him under enough heats and pressure to turn back to Diamond. But it would also require him being touched at the same time with an object of purity. He might be destroyed in the process," the blue jay answered grimly.

"What kind of object of purity? " Zach asked.

"A unicorn's horn would work," said the blue jay.

"Unicorn's don't exist," said Zach.

"You just met a giant blue jay, four different talking animals, found out you have gem powers and you still think unicorns don't exist!" Sophie said.

"Either way, in order to save the enchanted forest from Darkwort you will have to retrieve a unicorn's horn. But if you hurt a truly innocent thing like a unicorn, the guilt could kill you. But a unicorn has three horns. One is his or her first horn, the one they were born with, when they are pure gold. The second is when they are a child, when they were pure silver. The third is the rarest of all. There are only three known to man because unicorns are immortal unless killed by someone. These horns appear to be made of glass and are the horns adult unicorns have. You must retrieve one of these horns. But first we must have a conference about a spy," said the blue jay.


End file.
